The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are canon characters from The Powerpuff Girls cartoon series. This page covers the same characters, but reimagined. The change was meant to distinguish them from the Powerpuff Girls themselves. They're defined by their sharp, square features and two of them are given different colours to represent them. Their backstory and personalities are mostly the same, though a few additions were made as to expand on these otherwise minor characters Artwork was made and unofficially released in 2016 at Tumblr, when an unfinished drawing of them got included in VampireMeerkat's page banner. Original Rowdyruff Boys To read about the original characters and recognize the differences mentioned below, click here. Redesigned Rowdyruff Boys Bottom The redesigned Brick, and Blossom's male counterpart. The leader of the three, though feels no responsibility and is seldom listened to. He's intelligent and quick-thinking, but these features matter little because of his life choices. In rare occasions he'll out-debate Blossom, but generally thinks words are a waste of time and bragging with knowledge is "for desperate nerds". His failure as a leader allows for his stubborn brothers to go off on their own, and their unwillingness to stay a team is the biggest reason why they never win from the Powerpuff Girls. Since Blossom's special power was shown to be ice and fire breath in the episode "Ice Sore", it's assumed she possesses a set of elemental breaths that circulate when the current one has been exhausted. Bottom's special power has the same elemental circulation; and it's his body that turns itself into the element that's active at that point. These elements are ice, water, wind, fire, lighting, and stone. He has long red hair in a ponytail and his main colour is red. ---- Butterscotch The redesigned Butch, and Buttercup's male counterpart. The most aggressive member in an already unapproachable trio of brothers. He likes to wreck random objects and push around whoever happens to be in reach. He prefers to do his own thing, and if his brothers refuse to come along, is fine leaving them behind. His high energy makes him restless and he fidgets when standing still. He loves to bully Bupkis and believes he's inferior to him and Bottom, still, no one else is allowed to lay a hand on either one of his brothers. Buttercup stands out with her strength and endurance, but mainly beats her sisters in speed. Butterscotch's special power slightly mirrors that idea and is the power of transportation. He can only move certain distances and to places he can see. He has brown hair and his main colour is yellow. ---- Bupkis The redesigned Boomer, and Bubbles' male counterpart. A try-hard who tends to get bullied by his brothers when there's no one else around for them to target. This makes him not like the two that much, but he knows they're the most relatable people around and the only family he has. Having that said, he never cared to rid himself of them by quitting his criminal life. Unlike the other two, he likes to play with normal kids toys, though he tries not to in their presence. Since Bubbles' "special power" is the gift to speak Spanish and talk to squirrels, Bupkis has the ability to impersonate anyone's voice, human or animal. He has white-blond hair and his main colour is a blueish purple. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Characters